Fossil fuels are in short supply and harm the environment. Accordingly, there is a growing movement toward using renewable, environmentally friendly energy sources. One such promising technology harnesses energy from light sources, such as the sun. To do so, a light conversion panel (e.g., a solar panel) converts received light rays to electrical energy. This converted electrical energy can power any number of widely used electrically powered devices, such as calculators, household appliances, or electric motors.
An electrically powered device can damage its corresponding light conversion panel(s), however, if it attempts to draw too much power from the panel(s). For example, a motor can damage its coupled light conversion panel it attempts to draw more power than the panel rated power. To avoid this problem, system designers typically match the electrical device with the rated power of the panel. For example, if each panel in an array of five panels has a rated power of two watts, then the system designer may select a corresponding motor having a power draw of no more than ten watts. In fact, to further protect against possible malfunctions, the system designer may select a motor that draws no more than nine watts.
This matching process works well as long as no light conversion panels are added to or removed from the system. Specifically, if one or more of an array of light conversion panels malfunctions, then the matched motor may draw too much power from the remaining panels. Consequently, the motor may damage the remaining panels because it is drawing too much power from them. This also can happen if one or more of the array of solar panels are physically removed.
Other problems arise when more panels are added to an existing system. In particular, if one or more panels are added to an array of panels, then such a system does not operate efficiently—the maximum speed does not increase in a proportional manner. The system therefore does not effectively utilize the extra capacity of the additional panel.